BiggerNate91
'BiggerNate91 '''is a user and commenter on GoComics. Following Aside from Big Nate, BiggerNate91 also follows Calvin and Hobbes, Big Nate First Class, FoxTrot, FoxTrot Classics, Phoebe and her Unicorn, In Security, and Lukey McGarry's TLDR. GoComics Friends BiggerNate91 used to chat with a Calvin and Hobbes commenter named LeadingEdge often. They liked to talk about the current strip and traded "Custom Comics" with each other. (LeadingEgde has been banned.) BiggerNate also got along with Gollum. Both of them were admins on the Big Nate Comments Wiki, with Gollum having left and BiggerNate still active. BiggerNate once hoped to make peace with MartySays, should he have proved that everyone could coexist with him. This seemingly went along well, but everything went out the window as MartySays betrayed his trust and went back to his spamming ways. On GoComics BiggerNate91 doesn't remember what date he created his GoComics account, but when he did, his comments were set to a minimum. He didn't interact with anyone specific, and only spoke up when he thought of something to say. When LeadingEdge joined GoComics, he seemed to hit it off with BiggerNate, and the two became friends. He started to comment a lot more, and soon he became a so-called "celebrity" on the Big Nate page, even getting mistaken for the creator of Big Nate, Lincoln Peirce. Involvement in The Poll War BiggerNate91 didn't get involved much in the Poll War in the beginning, except to say that if polls were made, make them reasonable. He soon realized that the Big Nate comment section had turned intro a war zone, and decided to leave. Fortunately, the user Mrs. Godfrey (seemingly) rallied to stop the Poll War, and he came back, partly because the user Comix 'R' Us wanted him to come back. BiggerNate went back to his normal commenting ways, and started to make his Custom Comics (now called "Calvin Creations") over at Calvin and Hobbes. When the war got worse, BiggerNate tried to avoid it as much as possible, but when he saw only two comments that were related to the strip one day, he snapped. He left again, this time sending a message to GoComics requesting that the comment section for Big Nate be taken off, not realizing that only Mr. Peirce could do that. The responses that came after that changed his mind, and sent another message saying "keep the comment section," even though it didn't change anything. Involvement in Poll War II When MartySays started to post his polls, BiggerNate91 just ignored them and any complaints about them. He then somehow found himself flagging anyone complaining about the polls, as he knew that complaining was what really started the last poll war. When he heard about the creation of the Narwhals, BiggerNate joined them, even though he didn't really get involved with anything. He ended up cooking up an evil plan to recreate Heatman84 and troll the comment section, but he decided against it in order to preserve the sanity of the comment section, and to not get banned. MartySays' Return When MartySays proposed a truce for his return on December 1st, 2017, BiggerNate91 immediately stepped up and agreed to his case. He left the Narwhals and defended MartySays against any hate, because that's what he thought was the only way to maintain the peace in the comments. However, he soon became the one causing disharmony in the comments himself. After user kittehz4life talked to him about what was really going on, he just let the comment section decide MartySays' fate. He is now not getting involved with any arguments or "wars" involving MartySays, the Narwhals, or the Anti-Polls. Ṕ̴̧̰̙̰̰̌͂̀̓̄͢Ö̴̮̝̮͇̫̟̱̥̍̒̐̉̂͜L̛̿̈̉͐͗̇LERNate91 Almost a year later, polls were still around, so BiggerNate91 pretended to be "taken over" by polls, changing his name to "Ṕ̴̧̰̙̰̰̌͂̀̓̄͢Ö̴̮̝̮͇̫̟̱̥̍̒̐̉̂͜L̛̿̈̉͐͗̇LERNate91," glitching out his profile picture, and writing comments and polls in zalgo text. (He has confirmed that this is just a joke.) Personality BiggerNate91 tries to be a friendly guy in general, often succeeding. At times, he says something that either people misinterpret, or that he doesn't mean. Behavior during the first Poll War caused him to be classified as a so-called "Butthurt Whiner." BiggerNate is also prone to being dramatic. One of his comments summed up the battle with MartySays as pretty much the Holocaust, as user rayantarar said. Appearance BiggerNate's original profile picture was the big blue picture of Nate featured on the front of the book Epic Big Nate. Later, he changed it to a picture of Jenny hugging Nate from the story arc in Big Nate where Jenny moves to Seattle. A highlight came when BiggerNate used Microsoft Paint to create a custom profile picture. It had Nate, a "Bigger Nate," a custom logo, and a white background. A little while later, someone said they noticed that a lot of Big Nate-themed profile pictures had red backgrounds, which caused BiggerNate to change his background to red. Often he'll shorten his name to "BN91" and change his profile picture to a shortened logo. Two times he played around with a image flipper and a text generator, turning both his profile picture and his name backwards and upside-down. His previous one was the same logo but with inverted colours. This led to him changing is profile picture to just a normal picture of Nate, but with the colours inverted. Around Christmastime, Positive Elixir Trade made BiggerNate a version of inverted Nate with a Santa hat. When ''Avengers: Infinity War ''was coming out, he put inverted Nate's face over a picture of Iron Man from the ''Infinity War poster, as he was BiggerNate's character in the parodies that he created. His "Ṕ̴̧̰̙̰̰̌͂̀̓̄͢Ö̴̮̝̮͇̫̟̱̥̍̒̐̉̂͜L̛̿̈̉͐͗̇LERNate91" picture was his normal picture with a glitch effect. Profile Picture Gallery EpicBigNate2.png|First Profile Pic Nate.png|Second Pic Nate3.png|First Custom Nate4.png|Red Background Nate5.png|BN91 Nate6.png|19etaNreggiB Nate7.png|Ɩ6ǝʇɐNɹǝƃƃᴉq Nate8.png|Inverted Colours Nate10.png|Inverted Nate Thumb 64fec8b5-0e17-4155-aa4f-ff5133705531.png|Christmas Version Nate20.PNG|''Avengers Infinity War'' themed NateGlitch.png|Ṕ̴̧̰̙̰̰̌͂̀̓̄͢Ö̴̮̝̮͇̫̟̱̥̍̒̐̉̂͜L̛̿̈̉͐͗̇LERNate91 NateSantaHat.png|Christmas Version 2 BiggerVerse v2.png|Into the Bigger-Verse/Funny version (Current pic) Depiction in the Joe Moraliste Series BiggerNate91's character in the Joe Moraliste series, nicknamed "Big," is a warrior from the planet Skallion who took up the fight in the Great War to protect the universe. He has a wife named Celeste and a son named Bender. He is described wearing power armor based off a Mii Gunner costume from Super Smash Bros 4. Big sacrificed himself to save Joe Moraliste. Other Links GoComics profile Imgbb profile Derpibooru profile Category:Profiles